Deep Forest
by Berenicce
Summary: InuYasha y Kagome por fin se han reunido, juntos en una cabaña en medio del bosque del árbol sagrado han formado un hogar. Una paz que a perdurado por dos años. Sin embargo, InuYasha traciona a Kagome en el intento equivocado de protegerla y desata una tragedia que pondrá en juego su futuro juntos hacia el mañana. Un Fic que continua la historia final. InuYashaxKagome. CAP:7 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del universo InuYasha no me pertenecen y son obra de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

**-.-**

**Capítulo I**

Se dirigían de vuelta a la aldea de Musachi, a reunirse con sus esposas. InuYasha arrastraba con facilidad la pesada carretilla con 5 grandes cestas de arroz y otros productos, también habían a la vista encajes, kimonos y joyas. Todo se lo habían ganado honradamente, exterminando demonios y espíritus malignos. Muchos habían aparecido después de la muerte de Naraku, todos tenían miedo de ser absorbidos por él así que cuando corrió la noticia de su muerte, todos los zánganos cobardes salieron de sus escondites. Algo que era de bastante beneficio para Miroku que tenía varias bocas que alimentar.

.-Deberías decirle-. Dijo Miroku mientras caminaban. Hace rato que venía discutiendo el mismo tema.

.-Keh! Le diré pero aún no, no es el momento… no quiero alterarla-. Replicó el Hanyou

.-Kagome entenderá, la subestimas demasiado, sólo causaras un ó Miroku, esta vez su tono se tornó serio.

InuYasha se detuvo en seco y hastiado encaró al monje.

.-Acaso crees que no lo he intentado, quieres que vaya y le diga como si nada… Ey! Kagome, hace días que me reúno con el espíritu de Kikyo y me advirtió que tu vida peligra… maldición, no es fácil…-. Masculló.

El monje lo miró contrariado, en parte el hanyou tenía razón, era una terrible encrucijada. Decirle la verdad a la señorita y contarle lo que estaba lo que estaba sucediendo u ocultarlo todo y esperar. No dudaba que InuYasha protegería con su vida a la miko, sea lo que sea que algún youkai o demonio tramara, Inuyasha lo impediría. Pero, sería demasiado doloroso para Kagome-sama enterarse de que el hanyou se veía a escondidas con el espíritu de Kikyou, por muy que ya no hubieran los mismo sentimientos de por medio, él seguía pensando que lo mejor era decirlo cuanto antes. Miroku sabía mejor que nadie lo que era una mujer despechada.

Por lo que InuYasha le había comentado. Hace tres días que el espíritu de Kikyo aparecía frente al árbol sagrado todas las noches. Según el medio-demonio las serpientes caza-almas se encargaban de despertar solo a InuYasha, puesto que Kagome no parecía percibir su presencia y permanecía dormida, o más bien según la apreciación del monje era Kikyo la que no quería que Kagome se enterara de su presencia. Pero InuYasha aún era demasiado ingenuo y tonto para cuando se trataba de Kikyo.

.-No te estoy diciendo que no juegues a dos bandos… pero hacerlo con el espíritu de Kikyo es demasiado peligroso-. Dijo el monje para alivianar la conversación.

.-No estoy jugando a dos bandos. Yo amé a Kikyo, fue la primera mujer a la que amé. Pero ahora todo lo que soy, todo lo que he logrado, es gracias a Kagome…-.

.-Eso solo me suena a admiración-. Concluyó el monje. InuYasha lo miró de soslayo.

.- Si tuviera que dar mi vida por Kagome la daría, si ella decidiera volver a su época y dejarme, me volvería loco, pero la dejaría partir. Solo quiero que sea feliz… pero, maldición…-Dijo nervioso, todavía le costaba expresar sus sentimientos. Su mirada dorada quedó fija en algún punto del camino, sus manos se apretaron en puños. Miroku lo miró curioso, rara vez InuYasha decía con claridad sus sentimientos.-Es sólo que no quiero causarle nada que la entristezca… sí le cuento lo que está pasando, ella llorara… estoy seguro-. Confesó con voz ronca.

.-De nuevo la subestimas-. Refutó el monje.-A veces la verdad es un trago amargo, pero es mejor eso a una mentira cruel, deberías expresarle tus sentimientos con sinceridad-.

.-Si, además no sé porque se complica tanto amo, ni siquiera es su mujer…-. Interrumpió la pulga

.-Anciano ó Miroku.- ¿Desde cuando que estaba con nosotros?

.-Desde hace rato que vengo escuchando su conversación… Amo InuYasha, si usted dice amar tanto a la señorita Kagome ¿porque lo ha marcado?, si no lo hace pronto cualquier youkai se la quitará, ella ya tiene su esencia pero sin su marca quedará a la deriva-. Expresó Myouga entre las hebras plateadas de su amo.

InuYasha lo miró molesto. Diablos Myouga era demasiado directo a la hora de explicar las cosas

.- ¿Marcar?... a que te refieres Myouga, La señorita Kagome es la esposa de InuYasha, es su mujer ¿no?—Preguntó curioso el monje.

.-No lo sabes monje, para los humanos el matrimonio es la forma más sagrada de unión, pero para los youkai, el marcar a sus parejas equivale a lo mismo. Les brinda su protección sobrenatural y…-.

.-Cállate pulga idiota-. Dijo el hanyou interrumpiendo a la pulga y reventándola con sus garras.

.-InuYasha, ¿por qué no has marcado a la señorita a Kagome, es tu esposa y por lo que dice Myouga parece ser un ritual importante entre los de tu raza?-Alegó el monje.

.-Eso es porque será complicado, no es así amo… Kagome es una sacerdotisa, pero una humana al fin y al cabo y tiene que soportar todo el poder liberado del amo InuYasha en su verdadera forma sobrenatural, es decir… ella tiene que…y él bueno… ya tu sabes.-. Dijo Myouga, sonrojado.

.- ¡No te dije que te callaras!, la próxima vez que hables, te reviento a pisadas…-. Exclamó azorado el hanyou.

.-Si, si amo...-. Contesto asustada la pulga, escondiéndose entre los platinados cabellos del hanyou.

.-Ya veo, es decir que la señorita Kagome tiene que intimar contigo en tu forma de demonio... esa forma que no controlas…-. Dijo Miroku sin una pizca de vergüenza y completamente sorprendido.

Por otro lado el medio demonio estaba rojo hasta las orejas. Y solo atino a asentir con la cabeza. Desde cuando la conversación se había tornado tan subida de tono. Dio un suspiro agotado, ya no quería hablar más del tema. Miró hacia adelante y reconoció el lugar, agradeció que ya estuvieran a una hora de camino. Solo quería llegar a su hogar, junto a su mujer.

Miroku observó a su amigo, esta vez con un poco de compasión. Pobre de InuYasha y pobre de la señorita Kagome. Serían tiempos difíciles para sus amigos. Sólo esperaba que el hanyou fuera honesto con la señorita y no cometiera una torpeza que de seguro traería consecuencias.

Continuara...

**-.-**

**N/A:** Hola a todos, gracias por leer espero que les guste esta historia que sería una continuación del final donde lo dejó Rumiko.

Sus review son mi paga. Nos vemos en los proximos capitulos.


	2. Capìtulo 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes del universo InuYasha no me pertenecen y son obra de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

Advertencia: Este capítulo incluye_** lemon**_

-.-

**Capitulo II**

Agradeció cuando la choza se asomaba entre la espesura del bosque, un apacible aroma llegó hasta sus fosas nasales y su corazón dio un brinco estúpido.

Sí porque cada vez que veía a Kagome se volvía torpe y ansioso, todavía le costaba dominar sus emociones y todo lo encerraba bajo una gran coraza de mal genio y tozudez. Pero cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos por Kagome las corazas parecían de papel y sus emociones se desbordaban.

.-InuYasha… Miroku, ya volvieron… -. Exclamó feliz Kagome, mientras se acercaba corriendo.-Oh, y también anciano Myouga-. Musitó sonriente cuando llegó junto a ellos.

.-Sango vino hace un rato, las gemelas están con un resfriado, pero les hice un ungüento y un té de hierbas, para mañana de seguro que están mejor-. Explicó la miko.

.-Gracias señorita, trajimos arroz y cereales, lo suficiente para un mes. Me iré enseguida… nos vemos-. Dijo el monje mientras se despedía a la distancia.-Debes decirle-. Musitó bien bajito, solo para que alguien con una audición sobrehumana pudiera escucharlo.

Las orejas de InuYasha se movieron levemente, las palabras del monje resonaron en sus tímpanos.

.-Bueno, yo también me retiro amo InuYasha… Adiós Kagome-chan…-. Dijo la pulga dando saltos

.-No te quedarás a cenar anciano Myouga…-.

.-Eh…Bueno si insiste-.

.-No, no se quedará… es hora de que te vayas Myouga-. Interrumpió molesto él dándole una mirada punzante a la pulga quién se encogió de susto.

.-Sí, ahora que recuerdo quedé de reunirme con Totosai. Adiós señorita, adiós amo… ó mientras se iba al fin huyendo veloz de la mirada asesina de su amo.

Kagome lo miro sorprendida, InuYasha no era cordial, pero el tono mordaz de su voz era más cortante de lo normal.

Rayos, él quería pasar tiempo a solas con su esposa, no quería una pulga entrometida echándolo todo a perder. Además debía decirle algo importante a Kagome.

Había estado sopesando todas las opciones, y lo mejor era decirle la verdad a su esposa. Después de todo, el estúpido monje tenía razón.

.-Te extrañé-. Musitó la miko con dulzura interrumpiendo sus preocupaciones. Se acercó hasta quedar pegada a él, se impulsó de sus hombros y en puntillas lo besó. Un beso corto, pero lleno de amor. Luego se giró y entro a la choza.

InuYasha permaneció inmóvil mirando el cielo, los labios suaves de Kagome, siempre lo atontaban y el pequeño beso le pilló por sorpresa.

La noche ya se cernía sobre el ellos y la luna se asomaba en la oscuridad.

.-Ven, ¿no entrarás…?-. Consultó coqueta asomándose por la esterilla.

Y había algo en su aroma, en su esencia que cambio. Inuyasha lo supo al instante y su entrepierna palpitó con ello. Pero antes debía hablar con su mujer, o eso era al menos lo que el pretendía, porque a penas entró a la choza unos finos brazos se envolvieron en su cuello y los suaves labios de Kagome chocaron con lo de él. Ya no había nada del beso amoroso de hace instantes. Esta vez era con locura y que diablos, él estaba loco también. Todo pensamiento coherente y aquello tan importante que debía decirle a ella, quedaron relegados.

La tomo abierta entre sus piernas y la puso en su dureza encajando a la perfección. Kagome sobre toda sus ropas lo sintió y lanzó un quejido de satisfacción.

.-Quiero… quiero…-. Dijo ella entre besos desenfrenados, InuYasha sabía lo que quería.

.-Lo sé…lo sé…-. Susurró con voz ronca. Así que montada sobre él la llevo hasta el tatami y se quitó rápido el haori, vio como ella intentaba desesperada desamarrar la tela de su pantalón y eso lo excitó aún más. Rápido quito las ropas de ella hasta dejarla completamente desnuda ante sus ojos nublados por el deseo y la belleza de su mujer.

.-Mía…-. Susurró

Mía…

.-No es tuya…-. Dijo una voz ronca, casi demoniaca. Era su conciencia de bestia queriendo tomar el control.

Y su sangre de youkai palpitó con furia.

.-InuYasha…-. Preguntó nerviosa Kagome al ver que su amado hanyou se quedaba inmóvil repentinamente y un aura extraña se impregnaba en el ambiente.

Pero él no la escucho. Sintió la sangre arder, lo sabía era la sensación de cuando estaba a punto de perder el control y volverse un demonio completo. Apretó los puños enterrando sus garras en sus propias mano, estaba aterrado ante la sola idea de que su lado más oscuro tomara el dominio de su ser. Y es que cada vez se le hacia más difícil aguantar las ganas de tomar a Kagome, montarla como una bestia, hundirse en el tesoro entre sus piernas y clavar sus colmillos en la delicada piel de su cuello. Sin embargo, el riesgo de dañar a Kagome en el proceso era demasiado alto, exponerla a algo así sería imperdonable. El recuerdo vivo de la sangre de Kagome entre sus garras en la batalla final contra Naraku todavía rondaba en su cabeza.

.-InuYasha…-. Lo abstrajo Kagome. Su sangre de bestia se calmaba poco a poco.- ¿Sucede algo…?-. Preguntó inquieta.

Pero InuYasha no quería responder, no ahora por lo menos. Sólo quería continuar en lo que estaba, borrarse un momento de pensamientos dolorosos y el futuro confuso.

Se abalanzo de nuevo sobre ella y con una sonrisa triunfante la penetró de golpe, su sangre de demonio dormía otra vez, pero las ganas de tomarla seguían ahí, intactas.

Se sentó sobre el tatami y La tomo de sus caderas y la jaló fuerte hasta él tanto que Kagome pudo sentirlo llegar hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Cada embestida la volvía loca y la hacían chillar de placer. Vio cómo su mano agarraba fuerte, pero sin dolor, uno de sus senos y estrujaba un pezón entre sus garras. Sintió su cuerpo estallar y ponerse tenso, todo quedo negro por un momento. Cuando abrió los ojos, el hanyou aún continuaba moviéndose dentro de ella, con la mirada perdida la recorría y tocaba entera. Ella estaba lacia como una muñeca, apenas podía seguir sus fuertes embestidas, quería ayudarlo a acabar, pero el orgasmo la había dejado lánguida. Al hanyou poco pareció importarle y continuo con el mismo ritmo contundente, si detenerse, la perfección de sus caderas, su cuerpo tibio, su aroma dulce, la suavidad de su piel, toda la imagen de ella recostada, siendo penetrada por él, era alucinante. Hasta que explotó.

Todo su cuerpo se contrajo de manera fulminante liberando su simiente dentro de ella.

Aliviado por su liberación observo el cuerpo brillante de sudor de Kagome, su cabello rebelde revuelto sobre el tatami y los labios hinchados por tantos besos.

Después de acabar dentro de ella siempre lo acompañaba un sentimiento de ternura y posesión. Quería agradecerle pero nunca sabía cómo.

Cayó agotado a un costado de Kagome. Envolviéndola entre sus brazos, esperando que con ese simple gesto ella lograra dimensionar su amor eterno por ella. Kagome se dejó acurrucar por él. Ambos aún tenían sus pechos agitado.

Kagome se quedó pensativa observando la fogata a un lado de ellos. Le inquietaba el aura que había percibido de InuYasha, ella la reconocía muy bien. Pero él solo había guardado silencio cuando ella preguntó si algo le sucedía. No quería presionarlo así que le daría tiempo a él para cuando se sintiera preparado hablaran al respecto.

Kagome había escuchado de Sango-chan que los seres de otras razas tienen distintas formas de unirse a su pareja. Los demonios y espíritus como lobos o perros, tienden a marcar con sus colmillos a sus parejas. La exterminadora le había advertido a Kagome sobre esto para prepararla ello. Pero aún tenía dudas ya que en caso de InuYasha al ser mestizo no sabía si estos rituales primaban. Lo más probable es que fuera así al ser hijo de un Demonio perro.

Lo más probable es que InuYasha estuviera controlando su sangre demoniaca para no lastimarla. A decir verdad, ella también tenía miedo. Pero también sentía curiosidad, y deseo. Desde que había vuelto al Sengoku tenía la seguridad de que cualquier cosa sería afrontable si permanecían juntos.

Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios y sin que el hanyou se percatara, ella llevo una de sus manos hasta su vientre.

Mañana le diré. Dijo para sí, contando las horas para el amanecer y sorprender a su amado esposo con la noticia de que sería papá.

Pronto se sintió somnolienta y cayó en un profundo sueño.

**-.-**

**N/A:** Hola a todos, segundo capítulo recién salido del horno con _lemon_ incluido. Gracias por leer. y Nos vemos hasta el 3, que será el ultimo que publicare hoy.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del universo InuYasha no me pertenecen y son obra de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capitulo III**

Sintió como su vientre bajo se contraía de dolor, tanto que abrió los ojos con dolor. La choza estaba a oscuras y aún era de madrugada.

Adolorida se llevó la mano hasta su tripa mordiéndose es labio. Algo andaba mal y se estremeció al sentir que otra oleada de dolor se acercaba.

Tendría que despertar a InuYasha y decirle que la llevara con Kaede oba-chan.

Pero cuando sus pupilas se adaptaron a la penumbra notó que el hanyou no estaba en el tatami. Recorrió con su vista nublada la cabaña pero no había ni rastro de él.

Nerviosa se incorporó, mientras buscaba su ropa desperdigada por el lugar.

Asustada vio como algo brillante merodeaba más allá de la esterilla, el brillo se colaba por las rendijas iluminando más el lugar.

.- ¿Un… espíritu…?-. Musitó dudosa y veloz tomó el arco y su carcaj, su dolor quedó postergado por un rato. Quizás, por eso no estaba InuYasha.- Seguramente percibió algo extraño en el bosque-. Murmuró.

La choza que ambos habitaban estaba en medio del bosque de los espíritus y a unos pasos del gran árbol sagrado. Era normal que deambularan, monstruos y demonios por él. Pero ella había puesto una barrera hace no tanto tiempo, dudaba que algún demonio pudiera pasar por ella, solo InuYasha tenía permitida la entrada y por ende la barrera no le afectaba. Lo más seguro es que el espíritu la superaba en poder. Sin embargo, no percibía poder maligno alguno.

Inquieta y aún con el dolor punzando en su vientre, avanzó hasta asomarse a la salida.

Cuando vio las serpientes caza almas revoloteando a su alrededor, sintió como la sangre se drenaba de su cuerpo y caía hasta sus pies.

Era una sensación espantosa.

Kikyou estaba muerta, que diantres hacían las serpientes caza almas aquí.

Angustiada siguió a una de ellas, llevaba una esfera brillante y celeste. Rogaba al cielo que no se tratara de Kikyo y que InuYasha no se encontrara con ella y si era lo contrario, esperaba que hubiera una explicación para ello.

Un nuevo torbellino de dolor la hizo dar un quejido, pero no se detuvo y siguió caminando a duras penas se impulsaba con el arco usándolo como bastón.

De pronto sintió la voz ronca de InuYasha.

.- ¿Estas segura que no hay otra forma?-. Preguntaba él.

Exaltada se escondió detrás de un viejo roble y se acomodó para quedar frente las dos siluetas.

Con pesar las reconoció al instante. Una era de InuYasha, la otra era de una resplandeciente Kikyo.

Al parecer los dos estaban ensimismados en una importante conversación porque ninguno había notado su presencia.

Sentía que el estómago se le revolvía. Algo estaba mal aquí, todo estaba mal aquí. Y ella no sabía si mostrarse ante ellos y preguntar ¿qué diablos pasaba? o ¿salir corriendo? Todo parecía una horrible pesadilla y lo peor le recordaba cosas del pasado, momentos que no quería revivir. Esta misma situación ya había ocurrido antes. Ella, detrás de un árbol, mientras InuYasha abrazaba a Kikyo. No quería repetir algo así otra vez, no lo soportaría.

.-Es lo que debes hacer por el momento, lo mejor es mantenerla oculta, hasta que el peligro pase. La aldea es demasiado peligrosa para ella…es dónde primero vendrán-. Respondía Kikyo.

Kagome arqueó una ceja contrariada, intentando comprender su conversación. Al parecer, alguien corría peligro. Con su mala suerte, lo más seguro es que fuera ella misma.

InuYasha apretó los puños fastidiado de que no le dejaran vivir en paz junto a Kagome.

Por lo que Kikyo le explicó el alma de su mujer era la reencarnación de la legendaria sacerdotisa Midoriko. Un demonio poderoso habría descubierto esto y tenía un plan macabro, crear una nueva perla de Shikon con el alma de Kagome.

El ánima de Kikyo había oído de esto en el otro mundo y decidió ocupar sus últimas fuerzas para aparecer una vez más. Mientras Kagome dormía uso a sus últimas serpientes caza almas y robo una ínfima parte de sus almas. Lo suficiente para mover una muñeca de barro y aparecer durante tres noches, esta era la última, después las almas regresarían a Kagome. Era algo demasiado siniestro lo que sucedía y la vida de la joven sacerdotisa estaba en juego. Lo que Kikyo decía era lo mejor. Desaparecer de la aldea, buscar un lugar seguro donde no los pudieran encontrar.

.-Al noreste, hay un lugar protegido…tienen un campo espiritual similar al del monte de las animas, incluso a un demonio poderoso le costaría entrar, incluso para ti será difícil permanecer con ella allí-. Sentenció la sacerdotisa.

.-Keh!, eso no preocupa-. Respondió impetuoso.

Kagome escuchó todo con atención, aguantando con dificultad las oleadas punzantes que cada vez venían más potentes e incesantes. Aún no lograba dimensionar bien lo que sucedía y aunque no había nada amoroso en su conversación. Le molestaba demasiado que se reunieran a escondidas. Que InuYasha no haya tenido la suficiente confianza en ella para involucrarla, apestaba. Todo, por donde se le miraba parecía una horrible confabulación.

Estaba celosa y apenada. Eran una mala mezcla de sentimientos, su poderosa aura cambió, se oscureció y al parecer solo fue notada por Kikyo quien de reojo miro hasta ella. Kagome se removió inquieta en el enorme tronco. Pero la otra sacerdotisa pareció obviar su presencia.

.-Es hora de irme, gracias por escucharme y venir estos tres días…-. Musitó la miko.

El hanyou la contemplo apenado. Con nostalgia alzo una mano, pensó en detenerse pero no pudo. Solo quería acariciarla una vez más. Antes de que ella partiera al descanso eterno. La última vez que se vieron ella se había ido de manera tan dolorosa.

Su mano rozo su piel tersa pero fría, no había ni un rastro de calidez puesto que era un recipiente. Aun así sonrió.

. –Descansa mi querida Kikyou-. Susurró bajito y sin más se acercó y la besó. No era un beso de amor, era un beso de despedida a su historia. Quería darle un final feliz a su vida pasada y borrar el oscuro recuerdo del cuerpo inerte de Kikyou entre sus brazos.

Algo se quebró dentro de ella, Kagome vio los trozos de su corazón regados por el piso, eran tantos que dudaba poder reunirlos todos. Se sentía como una muñeca rota.

No quería ver más, no quería escuchar.

Se dio la vuelta y camino de vuelta a la falsedad de su hogar con un InuYasha. El dolor constante le nublaba la vista, entonces sintió la humedad escocer su rostro, no era dolor lo que nublaba su visión. Eran lágrimas. Hace cuanto que estaba llorando. No sabía, pero no se detuvo y siguió su marcha sin mirar atrás.

Acababan de morir todos sus sueños de un futuro junto a InuYasha. Sabía que jamás podría competir con Kikyo pero esto iba más allá de ello, rayaba la infidelidad. Algo que se habían prometido cuando contrajeron matrimonio. Los pensamientos dolorosos enturbiaron su mente y se preguntó con sorna si cuando hacían amor, se mordía el labio para no pronunciar su nombre, si mientras la penetraba se imaginaba que era Kikyou y cuando dudaba era porque se daba cuenta de que no era ella.

Que estúpida había sido al esperar ser la primera, ansiosa por ser su mujer, por ser tomada por él. Miserablemente feliz porque tenía algo de él que la otra no había tenido. Y a la vez sintiéndose terriblemente mal por ser tan celosa y egoísta, cuando en realidad nunca tuvo nada.

.-No, había algo…-. Pensó. Angustiada se tocó el vientre, el dolor había pasado un poco. No sabía si era porque el dolor emocional había superado al físico, pero eso la tranquilizó. Tenía que cuidar con su vida al nuevo ser que se gestaba dentro de ella.

Ya lo había decidido, no seguiría humillándose más.

.-Es suficiente-. Dijo mientras entraba a la choza.

Kikyo aun después de muerta seguiría siendo la única para InuYasha, siempre asolaría en sus momentos con él, como una mancha que nunca se va. No la odiaba, no tenía resentimientos, era ella misma quien había escogido quedarse en el periodo sengoku junto al hanyou, nadie la había obligado. De nadie era la culpa, más que de ella por creer que algún día InuYasha lograría amarla con la misma intensidad que amaba a Kikyo y era momento de aceptarlo con dignidad. El corazón del hanyou jamás seria suyo. Sin embargo, esta criatura sería lo único que tendría de él y la atesoraría con todo el amor que una madre puede dar.

Agotada llegó hasta el tatami y se recostó en él, pensó en hacerse la dormida y hablar con el hanyou por la mañana, pero faltaba poco para el amanecer, así que prefirió esperarlo. Quería afrontarlo con orgullo.

Continuará…

**-.-**

**N/A:** Hola a todos, con este capítulo me despido hasta este sábado. Que será el día de las próximas publicaciones. Esta es una historia InuYasha x Kagome, mi pareja favorita del mundo mundial. Creo que en mi opinión quedaron varias cosas por cerrar en el manga y quise continuarlas en esta historia. Al que no le gusta que siga de largo.

Creo que ha sido un capitulo duro de escribir, me costó mucho poner en una situación tan cruel a nuestra Kagome, pero tranquilas que pronto se viene lo bueno jojojo.

Sus Review son mi paga.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del universo InuYasha no me pertenecen y son obra de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo IV**

.-Sé feliz junto a Kagome…-. Dijo Kikyo mientras se desvanecía entre sus brazos dejando solo rastro de polvo y barro.

InuYasha solo asintió con una sonrisa melancólica.

.-Lo seré… -. Murmuró al vacío, no había duda en su voz.

Caminaba apenado de regreso a su hogar. Tenía montones de pensamientos rondando en su cabeza y las emociones estaban a flor de piel.

Esta había sido la última vez que se verían con su antiguo amor. Era doloroso pero a la vez sentía una profunda paz. Era como un gran peso que se hubiera quitado de encima. A partir de ahora dejaba el pasado atrás. Kikyou es y sería la primera mujer a la que amo. Pero, Kagome era su presente y se aseguraría que juntos tuvieran un futuro resplandeciente. Porque ahora el entendía con claridad que el camino andado, todo lo que pasó con Kikyou era el destino, todo había sido un preámbulo para conocer al amor de su vida. Su destino, su vida entera siempre había estado conectada a Kagome, él había nacido para ella y ella para él.

Mientras caminaba se imaginó una familia y a niños corriendo junto a ellos, felices, riendo. Se sentía tan liberado y sin culpas que quería saltar de felicidad y abrazar a su mujer. Hacerle el amor y decirle que la amaba, que no temiera que siempre estaría ahí para ella de la misma forma que ella había estado junto a él todos estos años. Pero antes, le explicaría la situación compleja que se avecinaba. Venían tiempos difíciles, enfrentamientos con youkai desconocidos y futuro incierto. Había llegado el momento de hablar con la verdad, antes de que se armara un verdadero mal entendido, como dijo el monje estúpido ese.

No sabía por qué Kikyou no se mostró ante ambos y solo lo escogió a él para su cometido, tal vez sería un poco doloroso para ella verlo junto a Kagome así de enamorado como estaba. Y el respetaba aquello, tendría que declarar con cautela los acontecimientos a su mujer si no quería meterse en un verdadero embrollo. tampoco pensaba omitir la parte del beso, le contaría con honestidad que besó a Kikyou, pero que no habían habido sentimientos de por medio, sólo era un adiós. Aún así, estaba aterrado. Casi podía escuchar los ¡Osuwari! Que se vendrían si ella no se lo tomaba a bien. Sudor perló su frente y se encomendó a todos los kamis para que lo protegieran de la furia de su mujer.

Cuando se acercaba el aroma de Kagome inundó sus fosas nasales, podría jurar que la escuchó maldecir. Sus orejas se movieron inquietas y rápido ingresó a la cabaña.

"¿Acaso ella estaba despierta?"-. Se preguntó. La idea de que ella hubiera descubierto con Kikyou lo dejó helado.

Apresurado entro a la cabaña sintió un quejido y vio a Kagome enrollada en el tatami.

-Kagome, ¿qué sucede…te encuentras bien?-. Preguntó confundido y de un salto estaba junto a ella. Y se sintió pero aún, por haberla dejado sola y él preocupado por temor a ser desenmascarado. Que estúpido era, se recriminó así mismo por su falta de cuidado

La miko se mordió el labio molesta, quería parecer fuerte pero el dolor nuevamente se había vuelto intolerable.

.-No es nada, me molesta un poco el estómago-. Atinó a decir, incorporándose. InuYasha le ayudó mientras le sobaba la espalda. Kagome sintió repudio ante su tacto. ¿Cómo podía tocarla de forma tan casual después de besuquearse con la otra sacerdotisa?

.-Te llevaré con Kaede…-. Exclamó el hanyou con preocupación, mientras se inclinaba para tomarla entre sus brazos.

.-No, no es necesario…-. Masculló ella, mientras rechazaba su agarre. InuYasha la miro extrañado. ¿No quería que la tocara? Más bien todo la postura de ella, incluso su voz parecía querer apartarlo.

.- ¿Dónde estabas, te busque pero no te encontré?-. Mintió ella interrumpiendo las cavilaciones del hanyou sobre el extraño comportamiento de su mujer.

Ella pensó que esta sería la última oportunidad que le daría por el amor que le tenía y el respeto al tiempo que había compartido juntos. Y sí el respondía con la verdad, y de alguna manera lograba explicar todo lo que vio, incluso ese beso. Entonces, sólo entonces, quizás podría perdonarlo.

_.-Que blanda eres Kagome…-._ Dijo para sí. Y atenta esperó su respuesta.

InuYasha dudó un poco. ¿Era acaso este un buen momento para contarle todo lo que estaba sucediendo? Era fácil saber que Kagome se estaba retorciendo de dolor, aunque ella aparentara que era un simple malestar de estómago. Odiaba mentir, casi se sentía como una traición pensó angustiado. Aunque él tenía muy claros sus sentimientos, para cualquiera que lo viera de fuera, se parecía más a un encuentro desleal que cualquier otra cosa.

Pero decirle la verdad en estas circunstancias podría empeorar su delicado estado. Rayos, ni siquiera sabía muy bien qué es lo que le sucedía a ella. No, lo mejor sería contarle mañana, cuando estuviera más repuesta. Definitivamente, ahora no era un buen momento.

InuYasha no supo que esa decisión alteraría todo su futuro con Kagome.

.-Sentí ruidos en el bosque… Una presencia…-. Explicó, la miko lo miraba atenta a cada palabra.

.- ¿Qué era?-. Preguntó ella con voz calmada, pero expectante.

.-Un Oni, lo destruí de inmediato…-. Respondió él. Se sentía terrible por engañarla de esa forma, pero por esta ocasión tendría que hacerlo. La prioridad ahora, era llevarla con la anciana y averiguar que le ocurría a su mujer.

Kagome sintió que quería vomitar y los ojos rebalsarse en lágrimas ¿Por qué el hacía esto? ¿Por qué la engañaba de esa forma?

¿Esto era el pago por su amor incondicional?

Kagome lo supo. Todo se había acabado.

Su aura se ensombreció tanto que hasta InuYasha lo percibió dando un respingo. La miró a los ojos y vio las lágrimas caer, estaba pálida y con el rostro contraído.

Confundido la vio temblar mientras ella se ponía de pie e instintivamente él también lo hizo. Intento sujetarla, por si caía.

.-Por favor no me toques-. Masculló, e InuYasha nunca había sentido tanta ira, tanto repudio en sus palabras. Nunca la había visto así. Intento acercase nuevamente, pero ella lo esquivo.

.-Deja ya tu farsa… te acabo de ver, besándote con Kikyo-. Vociferó ella al fin, a duras penas apoyándose en su arco. Recriminándolo con una furia nunca antes vista en su pura mirada de sacerdotisa.

InuYasha quedó pasmado. ¿Los Había visto? ¿Qué había visto? ¿Hasta qué parte había visto?

Un montón de preguntas atormentándolo al instante.

.-Déjame que te explique…-. Se apresuró en responder y arrepintiéndose una y mil veces por el giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos, producto de su mentira. Sus orejas agachadas, sin saber qué hacer. Ella se veía tan frágil, quería llevarla con Kaede, pero el reproche y la desilusión en su mirada le hacían retroceder, era como si lo aborreciera.

No se suponía que debía ser así, no debía ser así.

.-No hay nada que explicar… Ya es suficiente, ya no puedo…-. Barboteo ella mientras su voz se apagaba. Su aura enrabiada se apaciguaba poco a poco, dando paso a una inmensa pena.-Te di la oportunidad, el último chance de que me dijeras la verdad. Pero tú…-.

.-No se trata de eso, no te encuentras bien… iba a esperar y explicarte mañana…. Kagome estas en peligro y…-.

.-Ya lo sé, lo sé todo… los escuché-. Le interrumpió ella entre lágrimas.-La besaste, ¿porque la besaste…?-. Preguntó con tormento, le importaba bien poco si su vida peligraba. Lo único que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente era ese beso.

InuYasha enmudeció, no sabía que responder. Había cometido un error grave y no había nada que lo justificara.

.-Perdóname…-. Atinó a decir en un susurro, agachó su rostro avergonzado por todas las malas decisiones que había tomado, se viera de donde se viera nada justificaba haber besado a Kikyo, sólo lo hizo en forma de despedida, no había amor en ese acto. Él más que nadie lo sabía, pero no habría forma de demostrarle a alguien que aquello no era una traición. Maldijo por lo bajo al monje porque tenía razón, había subestimado a Kagome.

Sólo un simple "perdóname", eso es todo lo que él había dicho para aclararlo todo. Pero, El hecho que pidiera perdón no justificaba ninguna de sus acciones. Todo lo había hecho a conciencia. Sintió tanta rabia, porque por un momento tuvo la loca idea de Kikyou lo había embrujado o algo así, quizás ella lo había obligado a él a besarla. Pero el hanyou no había negado nada sólo se había quedado impávido ahí, mirándola con vergüenza. Como un cachorro que sabe que hizo algo malo.

Apretó los puños irritada, con la furia nublando su mente y su alma. Pensamientos hirientes brotaron desde lo más recóndito de su ser y estalló.-¿Cuando me haces el amor también piensas en ella… no es así, por eso dudas…?, te muerdes los labios para no gritar su nombre mientras me tocas….-. Escupió con tanta sorna que InuYasha quedó aturdido. Ella estaba viendo mal las cosas. Todo era un malentendido, uno muy malo.

.-¿Qué?... No, no…-. Se apresuró a aclarar.-Te equivocas…-.

.-Cuando me penetrabas pensabas en que pronto te reunirías con ella, debiste estar ó ella con tono hiriente, mirándolo con desprecio, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de él. Era como si ella se hubiera ido a un lugar lejano y sus palabras ya no podían alcanzarla.

.-Kagome yo solo te veo a ti, yo jamás…-. Cómo decirle, no encontraba las palabras. Se sentía tan pequeño frente a ella, tan indefenso y asustado, y ella no escuchaba razones.

.-No soy Kikyo…Jamás lo seré…-. Dijo ella al fin con voz dolida.

.-Claro que lo sé. Eres Kagome… Yo te a…-

.-No lo digas-. Le interrumpió ella e InuYasha alzó el rostro asustado-. Sentía como poco a poco se habría un vació oscuro bajo sus pies

.-Por favor, no lo digas… Sólo terminemos esto-. Concluyó ella.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir…?-. Preguntó apenas él, tragando saliva. Su garganta era un seco nudo y sus palabras lo estaban matando.

.-No hay nada más que decir… eres libre InuYasha…-. Musitó ella mientras se sacaba el anillo de su dedo anular que había sido forjado por Totosai.

InuYasha vio con espanto como ella se quitaba el anillo y lo ponía sobre el tatami.

¿Ella lo estaba dejando?

.-No lo hagas Kagome, si tan solo me dejaras explicarte…-.

.-Ya no quiero tus explicaciones InuYasha, no quiero nada de ti, es que no lo entiendes. Tú provocaste esto, anhelabas reunirte con Kikyou, ve y se feliz con ella. Anda a revolcarte a su tumba, dile cuanto la amas-. Dijo hiriente, sorprendiéndose a sí misma con su crueldad, las palabras eran como cuchillas filosas para ambos.

Ella quería seguir reprochándose su desleal engaño. Pero un dolor horrible, más fuerte que nunca la hizo encorvarse. Un grito ronco salió de su garganta y de pronto sintió la humedad chorreando entre sus piernas.

InuYasha vio la sangre brotar por las ropas de Kagome. No pensó, ni siquiera dudo. Poco le importaba si ella quería ser tocada por él o no.

.-Después continuaremos con esto. Te llevaré con Kaede ahora mismo-. Dijo él con firmeza y con rápido ademan la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

Kagome no respondió, por el bien del ser que esperaba en camino acepto su tregua y se acomodó entre sus brazos a pesar del férreo rechazo que en estos instantes sentía por él. Pero, al ver la sangre fluyendo entre sus piernas, no le cabía duda.

Eran contracciones...

Estaba perdiendo lo único que quería tener de InuYasha.

**Contiuará...**

-.-.-.-

N/A: Muchas gracias por leer. Me cuesta mucho escribir estos episodios tristes. Nos vemos luego.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del universo InuYasha no me pertenecen y son obra de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

**-.-.-**

**Capítulo V**

Corrió a toda la velocidad entre la espesura del bosque hasta llegar a la aldea. Las piernas le temblaban, no sabía si por el susto o por la presurosa carrera que había tomado hasta la aldea.

El sol salía entre las enormes montañas de Musachi.

.-¡Kaede… Kaede….!-. Gritó InuYasha entrando a la choza de la vieja sacerdotisa. Sin preámbulos y sin saludos.

.- ¿Qué sucede InuYasha?-. Preguntó sorprendida la anciana. Rin también estaba ahí y los miraba asustada.

.-Es Kagome, algo le sucede… está sangrando…-. Dijo atropelladamente mientras dejaba a su mujer sobre el tatami. Los brazos le temblaban y sus ropas y las de Kagome estaban cubiertas de sangre.

No era necesario examinarla, Kaede lo supo de inmediato. Kagome había perdido al diminuto ser que se estaba gestando en su interior.

Kaede la miró con tristeza.-Lo siento tanto mi querida niña-. Murmuró la mujer mientras se acercaba ella y le ayudaba a quitarse sus ropas.

Kagome no respondió. Ella también lo sabía, había sido un aborto espontaneo y ese pequeño ser no había alcanzado aferrarse a la vida. Quizás, si hubiera ido antes, cuando aquel dolor la despertó…

.-Qué… qué es lo que sucede…-. Preguntó contrariado el hanyou. Miraba a ambas intentando dilucidar lo que sucedía, tenía el presentimiento de que era algo terrible.

.-Kagome ha perdido un bebe-. Murmuró la anciana.-Sólo tenía unas semanas, pero no resistió…-.

InuYasha miró a ambas atónito. No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

¡¿Un bebe?!... un hijo suyo.

Era demasiada información para procesar. Con dolor miro su mujer. Nunca la había visto tan frágil y diminuta. La culpa punzaba en su interior. Sentía que quería desparecer.

Acaso él había provocado todo esto. Sus mentiras, su omisión habían destruido todo.

.-Kagome-sama se enteró el día que partiste con Miroku-. Dijo la miko apesadumbrada. Observó a la pobre de Kagome quién ni siquiera hablaba y permanecía impávida y erguida sobre el tatami. También miró a InuYasha que se encontraba sorprendido, la culpabilidad en su mirada era palpable en el ambiente.

.-Creo que será mejor que los deje solos-. Dijo la anciana, intuyendo que la pareja necesitaba privacidad.-Vamos a afuera Rin. La pequeña niña asintió y siguió los pasos de la anciana hasta la salida. La anciana les daría tiempo para que hablabaran y mientras ella preparar un infusión de hierbas medicinales y agua tibia para lavar a Kagome.

Aún impactado por tal revelación el hanyou se acercó hasta la miko. Nunca la había visto tan rota. Era como una cáscara vacía. Sus pupilas estaban apagadas, no quedaba nada del brillo juguetón de aquellos orbes castaños.

Permanecía ahí, sentada en el tatami, revolviendo una manta entre sus manos. Quería consolarla, limpiar la sangre de sus ropas y de su cuerpo. Decirle que ahí estaba él para ella. Que ahora quizás no era el momento, pero, en un futuro podrían seguir intentando.

Sí, formarían una familia. Una hermosa familia.

Sólo tenía que buscar la forma de arreglarlo. De arreglar todo aquello en que había fallado, si había amor estaba seguro de que lo lograría. Y él la amaba. Pero ¿ella?

¿Lo seguiría amando…?

.-Kagome… perdóname-. Murmuró con un temblor en la voz ante las dudas que lo estaban matando, porque si Kagome dejaba de amarlo se volvería loco y caeria en el abismo. Desesperado intentó posar su mano sobre una de las de su mujer pero ella lo esquivó bruscamente. Su acto fue tan doloroso para él que su corazón se desgarro.

.-No me toques-. Farfulló ella.-Tan sólo, porque no te vas, déjame sola…-.

InuYasha se contrajo desolado ante su desprecio, sentía arder la garganta y le costaba tragar. Sus ojos dorados se llenaron de lágrimas que apenas pudo contener. Le miraba suplicante, pero ella ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirarlo.

Comprendía que en el estado en que ella se encontraba sería imposible hablarle. La rabia y la pena aún seguían latentes, y era todo demasiado resiente para que ella escuchara sus argumentos. La dejaría descansar y para el atardecer, volvería. Le contaría tal y como fueron los hechos y pediría su perdón las veces que fuese necesario. Le diría que la amaba y que era lo más preciado que tenía. Le rogaría por una nueva oportunidad. Y esta vez no fallaría, y ella sonreiría para él, feliz otra vez.

Él también necesitaba estar a solas unos momentos, sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría en llanto. Pero no quería hacerlo delante de Kagome. No cuando era ella la que debía ser consolada por él.

Todavía tembloroso, se puso de pie. .-Esta bien… Me voy. Pero volveré-. Dijo con determinación. Su voz era ronca porque estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

Ella ni siquiera lo miró.

Sólo se quedó ahí contemplando el vacío. Evocando una y otra vez todo lo que había hecho mal partiendo por el hecho de volver al Sengoku con la ridícula idea de que podía tener un futuro con InuYasha, aún cuando en la mente del Hanyou siguiría rondando su amor malogrado por Kikyou, y ella desesparada porque él alguna vez la amara solo un poco de lo que él alguna vez amó a Kikyou.

Se cuestionó también, lo descuidada que había sido, debería haber partido con Kaede de inmediato, apenas despertó con aquellas contracciones. Los primeros meses siempre son los más complicados pero ella se había tomado todo demasiado a la ligera, superada por su aflicción al verse traicionada. Había olvidado lo verdaderamente importante.

Ahora yo na había nada que hacer y había un charco de sangre entre sus piernas. Lo miraba impávida, como aun no comprendiendo del todo lo que había ocurrido.

Había perdido ¿un hijo o una hija?. Nunca lo sabría, nunca conocería su rostro, era apenas una minúscula célula del porte de una semilla y su cuerpo la había rechazado. Lo único hermoso que le quedaba de su unión con InuYasha, lo único que era de ellos, y solo de ellos. Lo había perdido.

Sintió las lágrimas calientes rodando por sus mejillas hasta gotear por el tatami. Pero ya no había dolor o pesar, sólo una terrible aceptación.

**Continuará...**

**N/A:** Ahhh ya no puedo más con la pena. Escribir todo esto me parte el corazón. Pero creo que esto es un paso al desarrollo de la relación de Kagome e InuYasha. Quizás, no era la manera, pero creo que InuYasha necesitaba un castigo a sus acciones. Creo (como opinión personal) que el amor de Kagome no puede ser tan incondicional, porque eso habla de amor propio y quería mostrar una historia más madura. Solo les quiero decir que este fic es 100% InuyashaxKagome, a lo mejor ahora no lo parece, pero lo es.

Gracias a todas por leer y sus Review me alegraron mucho. Nos leemos pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del universo InuYasha no me pertenecen y son obra de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

**-.-.-.**

**Capítulo VI**

Salió derrotado de la cabaña. Afuera lo esperaba Sango con mirada acusadora y Miroku que lo contemplaba como si dijera "yo te lo dije", como si no supiera ya que todo había sido su culpa. Era obvio que el monje le había contado todo a Sango. Pero no tenían ganas de hablar con nadie. Todo había perdido sentido y solo quería desaparecer.

.- ¿Que sucedió?-. Preguntó el monje preocupado.

Pero él no respondió. Estaba seguro que si respondía las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo saldrían, y no permitiría que nadie lo viera llorar. De un salto se perdió entre los árboles ante la mirada preocupada del monje y la exterminadora.

Se contuvo hasta que llegó a lo que fue su hogar con Kagome. Cuando entro y vio las pintas de sangre en el suelo, el tatami desecho y sobre él, el anillo que le había dado a Kagome, todo pareció derrumbarse. Ya no pudo más y las lágrimas salieron al fin, a borbotones. Tanto que lo hicieron encorvarse sobre el suelo, como si estuviera lastimado. Lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho. Cómo un niño pequeño sin consuelo.

Ya no había marcha atrás, el daño estaba hecho y sus mentiras lo habían ocasionado. No sabía si su relación volvería a ser la misma. Diablos, ella ni siquiera quería ser tocada por él. No sabía cómo arreglarlo. Si tan solo ella lo escuchara una vez más…

Arrugó las mantas entre sus garras y la imagen de Kagome sonriéndole temprano por la mañana se le vino a la mente.

No supo cuánto estuvo así sollozando como un perro herido. Recriminándose a sí mismo todas sus repulsivas acciones que habían condenado su futuro con Kagome. Sí Sesshomaru lo viera seguro pensaría que era la vergüenza de su linaje.

Cuando su tristeza menguó un poco se incorporó de nuevo. Apesadumbrado recorrió el lugar con los ojos picosos de tanto llorar, él sol del atardecer se escondía en el horizonte. Se percató que el día casi acababa y no había vuelto con su mujer.

¿Quizás Kagome necesitaba ropa para cambiarse? Distraído tomó una yukata rosa bordada con hermosas flores de cerezo. Cuando salió dando saltos por el bosque, vio los cerezos florecidos y al ver el los tonos rosas de la yukata pensó en llevarle flores a la miko. Pero arrugó el ceño ante la sospecha de que estaba seguro que se las tiraría por la cabeza.

Nerviosos ante la idea de encontrarse con ella, aminoró el paso hasta la aldea.

Lo más probable es que otra vez sería severamente rechazado por Kagome. Pero, si tan solo lograba borrar de ella por unos instantes la mirada apagada en sus pupilas, con ese simple acto él sería feliz. Quizás, no lograría su perdón pero acortaría poco a poco el enorme abismo que se había abierto entre ambos, y entonces pediría lo mismo que ella hace algunos años…

_.-"¿Puedo permanecer a tu lado?"-. _

Sólo esperaba que ella aceptara. No imploraría su perdón, porque no lo merecía. Pero la amaba y tan solo quería estar junto ella por el resto de su vida, aunque obtuviera las migajas del amor incondicional que ella alguna vez le tuvo.

Cuando llegó hasta la cabaña, el olor dulce de Kagome mezclado con su sangre lo hicieron ensombrecer su mirada dorada. Su corazón martillaba en su cabeza y sentía un sudor frío recorriendo su cuerpo fornido.

Dubitativo dio un paso hasta la entrada y vio a Kaede y Rin salir de ella, se veían apesadumbradas. Ambas llevaban cuencos y telas húmedas con agua y sangre.

.- Sango la está ayudando a lavarse ahora… le he dado una infusión de hierbas, dice que no quiere verte-. Murmuró Kaede y había algo de reproche en su voz. Como una especie de advertencia. Poco le importó, nadie le impediría ver a Kagome. Apretó los puños y sin más entró.

Vio a Sango limpiando los últimos rastros de sangre en el delicado cuerpo de su mujer. Kagome estaba casi desnuda sobre el tatami, solo envuelta en una manta. Parecía más frágil y pequeña que nunca.

.-Sango, puedes dejarnos solos-. Pidió sin la típica osadía en su voz, no quería discutir con la exterminadora ni tampoco quería alterar aún más Kagome que pareció crisparse ante su presencia.

.-Sango dejo la tela a un lado y asintió. Lo miró sorprendida por su sumisión. Él parecía temblar.

Cauteloso dejó la yukata rosa a un lado y se acercó a ella. Tomó la tela húmeda para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo la exterminadora.

.- ¿Qué haces?-. Preguntó ella alejándose de su mano.

.-He venido a cuidar de ti, también traje una yukata para que te cambies…-. Murmuró intentando continuar con la labor, la brillante y sedosa piel de su hombro expuesta ante él. Le provocó una dolorosa punzada. ¿Podía tocarla? Solo un poco. Pensó, desesperado por una caricia.

Kagome vio sus ojos dorados acongojados que la recorrían con anhelo.

¿Él había llorado? El corazón de ella dio un brinco preocupado.

No, no, no… no caigas en su juego. Pensó Kagome.

.-No es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo… ó ella y se apresuró a quitarle la tela húmeda entre sus garras.

InuYasha agarró el tejido firmemente y tiro también. De lejos parecía una pelea de niños por alguna clase de juguete interesante. Ambos jalaban de un lado para el otro.

.-Keh! Ya te dije que yo cuidaré de ti-. Masculló él, tensando el paño.

.-Ya te dije que yo puedo hacerlo sola-. Replicó ella.

.-No, no puedes… estás débil-. Acotó él.

Sí seguían jalándolo así pronto la tela se rasgaría. Kagome sintió melancolía ante su actitud infantil, recordando tiempos de antaño. Pero no quería volver a atrás, no quería recordar nada de su pasado junto a él. Era doloroso, así que lo soltó sin más miramientos.

Lo contempló hastiada. ¿Por qué él seguía haciendo estas cosas?. No le bastaba ya con todo lo hecho.

¿Por qué no se iba de una buena vez?...

.-Ya te dije que no quiero verte-. Le reclamó ella. Mirándolo a los ojos con dureza.

.-Keh! No me interesa, vendré quieras o no. Eres mi mujer. Tengo ese derecho-. Respondió con insolencia. Aliviado de que lo mirara al fin.

.-No, no lo soy. Has mancillado nuestras unión en el momento en que te viste con Kikyou a costa de mentiras, y si es por tu raza, sé muy bien que no me has marcado… seguramente es por qué no cumplo con tus estándares. Quizás, si robo unas cuantas almas seré de tu estilo-. Replicó ella con ironía.

.-Tú eres la que quiere creer eso, si tan solo me dieras la oportunidad…-. Contestó el hanyou, intentando una vez más abrir una brecha en su corazón herido.

.-Te la di y tú preferiste mentir-. Alegó ella, callando cualquier excusa.

.-Te veías débil y adolorida, como podría explicarte algo en una situación así. Maldición. Sólo quería protegerte-.

.-No quería tu protección, sólo quería tu amor. Pero, ahora, ya no lo quiero… te amo. Pero, no puedo perdonarte, no cuando pienso que cada vez que estás conmigo buscas a Kikyou entre tus brazos-. Dijo con voz quebrada. Porque aunque todo su ser gritaba de dolor ante su engaño, ella aún lo amaba. Nunca podría dejar de hacerlo, y se odiaba a ella misma por eso.

Por un momento la felicidad pareció desbordarse y se quedó sin palabras porque a pesar de todo ella aún lo amaba. Pero, había tanto desconsuelo en sus palabras que se sintió terrible por ser la causa de tanto daño y dolor. Si tan solo ella lo dejara remediar en algo sus errores, curar poco a poco sus heridas, tal como ella había hecho con él.

.-Sé que lo que hice es imperdonable-. Susurró con congoja.- Tan sólo déjame permanecer a tu lado… -. Suplicó el hanyou, su mirada ambarina parecía fulgurar en el lugar. Había tanta determinación en su voz y en sus ojos dorados que la sacerdotisa se tensó sobre el tatami.

Quería decirle que la amaba infinitamente, pero dudaba que ella quisiera escuchar esas palabras. Iría poco a poco.

Kagome reconoció esa frase. Era la mismas que ella había dicho en antaño.

Algo cálido inundo su alma, sus palabras parecieron alcanzarla por un momento. Pero, ella estaba demasiado rota para perdonarlo. No quería salir herida de nuevo. No podría soportar pasar por un calvario así otra vez. Estaba segura de que siempre viviría con la incertidumbre de si de verdad él la amaba a ella, o era solo un premio de consuelo.

.-Yo No puedo…-. Dijo apesadumbrada. Se puso de pie con dificultad y se acercó seria hasta el mitad demonio quién parecía desesperanzado. Se enfocó con nostalgia en el collar de perlas negras que rodeaba el cuello del hanyou. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lanzó una leve descarga espiritual. Súbitamente las perlas negras cayeron estrepitosas por toda la habitación, ante el desconcierto de InuYasha.

.-Con esto ya no tenemos nada más que nos una…-. Declaró impasible.- Ahora vete-. Le dijo, mientras ella se dirigía al tatami, aún estaba demasiado débil para mantenerse en pie.

InuYasha se quedó de piedra por unos segundos. Desgarrado por sus acciones.

.-Keh! Está bien, me voy. Pero ni creas que esto ha terminado. Me da igual lo que pienses, lo que hagas… las veces que rechaces, yo volveré y haré lo que sea para recuperarte-. Atinó a decir, desafiante, intentando mantener la compostura. Aunque por dentro estaba destrozado. Luego se agachó y recogió una a una las perlas repartidas por el piso.

Kagome lo observó de reojo.

Vio que entre sus bolsillos, sacaba un pañuelo bordado con su nombre y metía las perlas en él . Ella reconocía ese pañuelo, era uno que ella misma había bordado y se sintió terriblemente irritada porque él atesorara algo así.

Cuando terminó de recoger todas las perlas. Le dio una última mirada a su mujer y sin decir más palabras salió de la choza. Su corazón estaba demasiado destruido, necesitaba asimilar demasiadas cosas y se permanecía un instante más estaba seguro que perdería la poca mesura que le quedaba.

Pero no se rendiría.

_**Continuará…**_

**-.-.-.**

**N/A:** Nuevo capítulo salido del horno. Se me hizo más largo que los demás porque quería poner muchas cosas. Gracias a todas por sus _Review_. Son capítulos tristes pero necesarios para esta historia. Nos leemos pronto.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del universo InuYasha no me pertenecen y son obra de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

**.-.-.-**

**Capítulo VII**

Salió vencido otra vez, ya casi anochecía en el Sengoku.

A pesar de que Kagome aún lo amaba, ella no lo había perdonado y había tanto rencor en ella que dudaba si algún día volvería a permitirle estar a su lado. Pero, no se rendiría. Ella sabía lo obstinado y tenaz que él podía ser.

Sonrió con desdén. Por el momento no había nada más que pudiera hacer, sólo darle tiempo, aunque le tomara años recuperarla, su amor por Kagome no se doblegaría tan fácilmente.

Vio a lo lejos a Kaede sacando unas hierbas. Shippo y Rin se encontraban con ella. Al parecer el zorrito había llegado de su nuevo examen de zorro.

.-Felicidades Shippo por tu nuevo rango-. Comentaba la anciana. Rin miraba curiosa el papelillo con el número que el zorrito presumía

.- ¡Hey! Kaede, puedes arreglar esto-. Masculló interrumpiéndolos y sin más rodeos sacó de su bolsillo el pañuelo con las perlas.

.-Oh, el rosario se ha roto, ¿cómo es posible?-. Preguntó la anciana mientras se detenía de su labor para observar las cuentas negras. Rin y Shippo también se acercaron.

.-Kagome lo rompió, pero no importa… ¿puedes repararlo?-. Dijo él, intentando sonar casual, aunque por dentro estuviera destrozado.

Kaede bajó la mirada con preocupación y Shippo abrió los ojos como platos, pero no dijo nada. Si Kagome rompió el collar de dominación era porque algo muy terrible había ocurrido entre ellos.

.-Creo que sí… pero no creo que ya sea necesario que lo uses InuYasha, además ni siquiera tendría un mandato… -. Respondió dubitativa la anciana.

.-No te preocupes, me encargaré de que Kagome le ponga uno nuevo…-. Concluyó él sonriendo desafiante.

.- ¡¿Uno nuevo?!-. Exclamaron.

.-Sí como, abrázame o algo así…-. Murmuró pensativo. Y si mejor le ponía el collar a ella, entonces cada vez que dijera la palabra, ella vendría a abrazarlo aunque no quisiera. Estaría obligada a hacerlo.

.-Que diantres te pasa, que cursi estas InuYasha-. Masculló el zorrito como si pudiera oír sus pensamientos.

.-Keh, cállate Shippo-. Atinó a decir el hanyou. Estaba demasiado ensimismado planeando como atrapar a su mujer, cuando fue interrumpido.

.-Para que quieres de nuevo el rosario, solo te condenara a alguna palabra de Kagome-chan-. Comentó Shippo.

.-Es porque es una palabra de ella, solo por eso. Porque es de ella-. Dijo apresurado y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

.-Este perro no puede ser más estúpido"-. Pensó el kitsune. Era como ponerse una tortura en forma voluntaria.

.-Y si dice algo como… lárgate, o algo así… ¿qué harás?-. Consultó Shippo. Los ojos ambarinos del hanyou se abrieron con sorpresa.

Rayos, no había pensado en eso, el estúpido zorro tenía razón. Mejor lo arreglaría y lo mantendría escondido hasta que lograra que Kagome lo aceptara de nuevo.

.-Keh!-. Masculló y rezongó algo inentendible por lo bajo.

Shippo, Kaede y Rin le observaban con curiosidad.

Shippo guardó silencio. No se atrevió a burlarse de su amigo perro. Había escuchado minutos atrás todo lo sucedido con Kagome. Quería entrar a visitarla y preguntarle cómo se encontraba por su terrible perdida, pero InuYasha estaba con ella en esos momentos. Kaede le comentó que lo mejor era dejarlos solos. Así que prefirió esperar. Pero por el rostro marchito de InuYasha se notaba que la situación era muy mala.

Estaba pálido y ojeroso. Sus brillantes orbes doradas estaban apagadas y rojizas. Como si hubiera llorado. El pequeño zorro quería preguntar, pero no se atrevió.

Repentinamente una presencia obscura y malévola se impregnó en el ambiente. InuYasha arrugó la nariz. Era un aroma picoso y desagradable.

.-InuYasha, algo sucede-. Exclamó la anciana Kaede.

.-Sí, también lo percibí… es miasma…-. Masculló, arrugando el ceño. Una punzada dolorosa en su corazón y el eco de las palabras de Kikyo advirtiéndole de los peligros que se avecinaban le hicieron dar un respingo.

.-Es lo que mencionó Kikyou… Vienen por Kagome-. Aseguró mientras se preparaba en posición de ataque para desenfundar su poderosa Colmillo de Acero.

.- ¡¿Kikyou?!-. Preguntó Shippo.

.-No hay tiempo para explicarte, ahora, Shippo. InuYasha, ¡¿lo percibiste también?!-. Interrumpió Miroku quién se unió a ellos. Tras él venía Sango con las gemelas y su bebe de poco más de dos años.

.-Sango lleva a los niños y ve con Kagome. Aléjense lo más posible de la aldea…-. Exclamó Miroku.

La exterminadora asintió preocupada y corrió hasta la choza.

.-yo también voy-. Dijo el pequeño Kitsune.

El zorrito se incorporó inquieto. Kaede y Rin también lo siguieron.

InuYasha espero y espero. Estaba atento a cada ínfimo sonido, sus orejas se movían expectantes y su mano permanecía firme en el mango de su espada. Sí lo que Kikyo decía era cierto, él o los demonios a los que se enfrentarían eran lo suficientemente poderosos para haber alertado el alma de la sacerdotisa en el otro mundo.

Repentinamente una horda de demonios traspasó con facilidad la barrera espiritual en forma de cúpula que Kaede había puesto. Una vastedad de espíritus malignos apareció frente a InuYasha y los demás. Eran demasiados para contarlos.

La mirada ambarina iba de un lado a otro buscando al líder, o alguno que sobresaliera de los demás.

.-Así que aquí ésta la sacerdotisa que destruyó la preciada perla de Shikon-...

Murmuró una voz siniestra.

**Continuará…**

**-.-.-.**

**N/A:** Gracias a todas por leer. Sus Review son mi paga. Nos leemos pronto


End file.
